The Raven Consortium
Summary The Raven Consortium, '''also nicknamed the '''TRC is a large group of Militiants/Terrorists that have come together. They are founded and stationed in the Middle-East, their goal is to kill the "lesser ones" who inhabit the Middle-East and the rest of the world. Origin The origins of The Raven Consortium '''can be traced back to founding of '''Nazism '''and the belief in killing those they find lesser and not worthy to live. However they do not identify as Nazis and yet have a seemingly identical belief, the only thing that sets them and Nazis apart is that they believe that whoever joins them in their ''conquest ''is not lesser. However the actual founder of the Raven Consortium is not known, but rumored to be an older and experienced man with former military background. It was founded out of despair and a lusting for power, the founder saw an opportunity and took it when the '''Syrian Civil War began. Attacks on Trinity Corps. With the Syrian war continuing and lead by the AWA '''the Raven Consortium needed a way to make itself known to the rest of the world and in the words of the leader "to piss off the foreigners". It began when a large group of terror cells from the Raven Consortium managed to be smuggled into New York and the East coast of the United States and began to conspire on ways to get their message across. Soon after this conspiracy was formed and the cells moved out they attacked. A group of 3 cells attacked a street filled with civilians and killed over 9 people with full-automatic rifles and the use of a crude explosive device placed on an inert car. Then the GRN aired a video they received from an anonymous location showing a man at a desk making a speech about the Raven Consortium. The man spoke these words: ''"The Raven Consortium does not like going unnoticed, even if we have just entered this Syrian war. You may be asking yourself who the hell are the Raven Consortium and we '' are the people who will make everybody's lives a living hell. Yes I am talking about all the outlanders and invaders, get the f#!$ out of the Middle-East. Other people with similar goals like ourselves have given you similar threats and we just wanted to give you a reminder. You should be hearing about a shooting in Brooklyn, New York very soon. Accept it as a gift from the Raven Consortium and remember these words and cherish them 'We will destroy the lesser ones'." With the deaths of those 9 their was grief and also a growing hatred for terrorists and the Raven Consortium, specifically from '''Trinity Corps who were occupying the area and heard of this mass shooting. Before the planned Trinity Corps statement another group known as Tacticus Solutions was already working with local law enforcement and Trinity Corps to locate any of the Raven cells. They also issued a statement on the events and it made news headlines. The CEO of Trinity Corps represented them at an interview and ended the interview with the words: "Personally? I think it was cowardly, misguided, and frankly bullshit. Attacking a group that has no involvement in the conflict in Syria? Attacking civilians? People just minding their own damn business? Then they proceed to say that they will 'destroy the lesser ones'. Lesser ones?" ''-Silvia laughs before continuing-'' "If they really want to pick a fight with Trinity and the United States, then alright. We'll show them who the lesser ones really are, and what annihilation looks like." The Raven Consortium was happy they were being noticed by the general public and after the interview and the attack the remaining cells were being either captured or killed by others in the United States. But no major attacks against anybody specifically had taken place in a near month until a Trinity Corps. Administrator was found dead in a bathroom and this sparked events again, but their was a small amount of cells left. A couple days after this brutal attack on the Trinity Corps. Administrator the last remaining terror cell was captured when he killed two civilians with a sniper in Brooklyn, New York. Abba al Hakim was taken into custody by the NYPD and was sent to prison for life with no chance of parole and was also interrogated. Category:Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:Inactive Factions